In a conventional vehicle, actuation of the accelerator and brake pedals generally dictates the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle, respectively. The mechanisms that control the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle can be somewhat independent of each other, as a throttle control system typically addresses issues concerning acceleration and a brake control system typically addresses issues regarding deceleration. That is not to say that such systems never collaborate or communicate with one another; only that, in most vehicles, separate command signals are generated for controlling the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle.